


Behind the Mask

by criminalwriting



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalwriting/pseuds/criminalwriting
Summary: After moving away and breaking up with Spencer Y/N reunites with him at a Halloween party.





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> 100% Based on the kiss at the end of the film Penelope.
> 
> I wrote this at work and edited it tipsy so ?? It’s a lot longer than I thought it was because phones don’t give you a word count so sorry about that folks.
> 
> Also I don’t suggest ever kissing a person without consent because you’d get decked.

“I look ridiculous” Y/N complains as she looks to herself in the mirror, attempting to fiddle with the masquerade mask, her hands instantly being slapped away by the quick hands of Penelope.

“You look perfect.” She reassures her, stepping back to admire her handiwork. 

Halloween only rolled round once a year, and since moving from the BAU, she rarely gave it a second thought. Before she had moved away, it had been one of her favourite times of year. The lead up to it had been spent listening to Spencer as he spoke in surfeit of the traditions and history. Y/N always listening with an endeared ear, almost always getting lost in his words. Even in the past two years, she’d remembered half of the facts he’d told her and she’d pass them on to her new team every time October reared its ugly head.

She’d been back in town for three months now, and after several late night conversations, Penelope had formed the perfect plan to reunite Y/N and Spencer. And at the time the plan had seemed foolproof. Or at the very least, a good idea.

So tugging on the hem of the red dress, and turning this way and that, Y/N letting her add the finishing touches to her hair as she tries to fight off the uneasy feeling that had steadily forced its way to the pit of her stomach.

The feeling of restlessness only growing as she arrives at the party, her hand clasped tightly around Penelope’s arm. 

Inside, the lights turned and disoriented the most sober of party goers. The air swimming with perfume and alcohol, voices fighting to be heard over the peremptory music. Letting Penelope lead her through the crowd, they eventually end up at a tall table where Derek and Emily are standing, knocking back drinks as they attempt to talk over the music. 

Although at first they don’t recognise her, the moment they do, she’s surrounded by warm smiles and her desperate search for a drink is immediately conquered as Emily slides forward the tray of shots they’d been saving. Y/N knocking a few back and slowly beginning to relax. 

The evening melts into a series of questions and conversations as they catch up on the two years they'd missed of each other. Y/N keeping a constantly vigilant eye on the crowds around them. Searching for Spencer, failing to hide her disappointment every time he doesn’t show. And as she tipped back drink after drink, hoping that the uneasy feeling would be drowned by the consistent flow of drinks. 

Instead, the alcohol made the room almost unbearable. Dizzying lights sending the room spinning and the air becoming a claustrophobic haze where the smell of perfume and sweat overwhelmed the senses. Her breathing coming in short stifled breaths, she excuses herself, stumbling towards the exit.

The wind burning her skin as she pushes out into the night air. Evening out her breathing in deep breaths as she reaches up to the ribbon holding up her mask, fiddling and struggling to undo the knots Penelope had worked in. “Shit” She mumbles to herself and dropping her hands in resignation. 

“Do you need some help?” 

A familiar voice calls behind her and her heart practically skips a beat as she turns to face him. A small laugh escapes her as she takes in his slightly horrifying costume, a clown nonetheless. 

“No thank you” She shakes her head, watching as he squints towards her. She can see that he's trying to place her, and she’s suddenly grateful for the mask and poor lighting. 

But she can feel his dark eyes flicking over her, watching her every move for a hint or a sign. And as she turns away slightly, looking to the floor she can practically see the small squint he does. It's as though his presence took any sense of logic she may have had. All of the things she'd wanted to say, all the questions she'd wanted to ask him. Everything had gone. And in its place was left only the feelings of regret and longing. Dare she say even stupidity. 

Unsure of what to say in the sudden silence, she looks up, forcing herself to say anything. 

“Cool costume. Very creepy” She makes an attempt, wanting to smack herself at how awkward the words seem to come. 

But his face lights up, Spencer looking down to his costume before speaking. “Did you know that Freud came up with an idea as to why we find clowns scary?” 

She did, he'd told her on their first Halloween together, but she lets him carry on. 

“It's the notion of the uncanny. Where an image is distorted but still recognisable. Sort of like a face that's decomposing. Recognisable but perverted enough that it's unsettling.”

She watches the way his hands move excitedly to his words, the upturn of his smile as he speaks. Everything she'd been afraid to forget about him. 

As he pauses, Y/N takes the opportunity to add in the second part of his story. 

“There's also the idea that they used to serve as a constant reminder of our morality and stupidity. Shakespeare's plays are the easiest example of this” She watches as he raises his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. His smile like the sun in September, encouraging her to carry on. Her hands waving as wildly as his did. “Plus masks are pretty unnerving. Not being able to see emotions…” As she continues, she doesn't see as that smile slowly drops. Spender leans slightly closer to her, his suspicion carried in his eyes

“…Some jesters were even mutilated so that they'd always be smiling. It's-“

“Take off your mask” He interrupts her, his voice controlling.

“Excuse me?” Y/N looks to him, taken aback by the sudden demand. Spencer dropping his gaze and shaking his head. 

“Sorry I just…you reminded me of somebody” 

Y/N hesitates for a moment, tilting her head as she asks,“Were they somebody special?” 

“Yes” He looks back to her, Y/N looks away, thankful that the mask hid her from the

“What happened?”

“She moved away” His voice is filled with hurt, it was the voice she'd heard often in the last few weeks of their relationship. “We couldn't make it work.” 

“I'm sure she has regrets about that.” she speaks carefully, the two seemingly tiptoeing around what they both know.

As she walks around the paved area, deliberately avoiding his gaze. Spencer watches her almost skeptically. He was so sure of what he knew, It

to be her.

“She said that she doesn’t” Spencer holds back a smile as he speaks.

She knows that he's trying to get a rise from her.

But it works nonetheless “You liar! You know that I –“ her words are cut off as he grabs her arm pulling her towards him, his hand on the small of her back as he presses his lips to hers. Y/N pulling him closer, the feel of his chapped lips on hers, subduing the regret and guilt she’d felt earlier.

“I can’t believe that it’s you.” He whispers in the pause between them. Spencer desperately trying to memorise every detail of this moment.

“I didn’t think you’d want to see me again.” Y/N admits, shaking her head as she keeps her arms locked around him. Spencer closing the gap between them as he kisses her again. She knew that this didn’t mean they were instantly fixed. That everything that had happened before had been forgotten. But for this moment, they were together.


End file.
